On square $ABCD$, point $E$ lies on side $AD$ and point $F$ lies on side $BC$, so that $BE=EF=FD=30$. Find the area of the square $ABCD$.

Explanation: Drawing the square and examining the given lengths,[asy] size(2inch, 2inch); currentpen = fontsize(8pt); pair A = (0, 0); dot(A); label("$A$", A, plain.SW); pair B = (3, 0); dot(B); label("$B$", B, plain.SE); pair C = (3, 3); dot(C); label("$C$", C, plain.NE); pair D = (0, 3); dot(D); label("$D$", D, plain.NW); pair E = (0, 1); dot(E); label("$E$", E, plain.W); pair F = (3, 2); dot(F); label("$F$", F, plain.E); label("$\frac x3$", E--A); label("$\frac x3$", F--C); label("$x$", A--B); label("$x$", C--D); label("$\frac {2x}3$", B--F); label("$\frac {2x}3$", D--E); label("$30$", B--E); label("$30$", F--E); label("$30$", F--D); draw(B--C--D--F--E--B--A--D); [/asy]you find that the three segments cut the square into three equal horizontal sections. Therefore, ($x$ being the side length), $\sqrt{x^2+(x/3)^2}=30$, or $x^2+(x/3)^2=900$. Solving for $x$, we get $x=9\sqrt{10}$, and $x^2=810.$
Area of the square is $\boxed{810}$.